Only a Memory Away TK
by Takeru Takaishi
Summary: Second season T.K. thinks back to when he learned that he had to leave his best friend and the events after.


Author's Note: This takes place after the last episode of the first season, where all of the digidestined have to return to the Real World without their digifirends. I don't know exactly what happened in the episode but I'm using my best judgement. 

~ ~ Mean thoughts * * Stands for a specific sound like *Brrring* or *knock* *knock* 

Only a Memory Away By: Takeru Taikishi 

CHAPTER ONE 

"T.K, what's wrong?" asked T.K.'s mother to her youngest son a little concerned with his odd behavior. 

Lately, though since his return two months ago from the Digiworld, he seemed depressed and usually spent his time staring at the sky. She thought it was due to him missing his older brother, Matt, who was with his father. This judgment changed when he acted still the exact same even after hanging out with Matt a few days ago. Her concern for her little boy quickly returned. 

"Huh? What do you mean mom? I'm fine." T.K. asked, turning from the window. 

"Well...you seem so.. distant lately. Guess I'm just worried," T.K.'s mother said and smiled warmly. 

"I am? Well..it's.."T.K. said but hesitated before continuing. 

~What do I tell her? I can't tell her that I'm sad because I miss Patamon and the others. She won't understand,~ T.K. thought to himself. 

"T.K? What is it? What's the matter?" T.K. 's mother asked urgently, seeing her son's hesitation. 

"Nothing, mom. It's nothing really. Just feeling a bit under the weather I guess," T.K. said quickly and added just as quickly seeing her look that said please-tell-me-the truth, "I think I'll go to my room now, mom." 

He ran out of the room but before he reached the doorway, his mother asked, "Wait...T.K. please tell..never mind just remember you can tell me anything, ok, sweetheart?" 

"Yes, mom," T.K. said, his voice wavering with filled emotion as he realized that his mom was finally, letting him do it his way and not forcing him to reveal anything if he'd rather not. 

~I'm sorry, mom but you won't understand how I'm feeling now. You weren't...you weren't there when it happened~ T.K. thought as a single tear ran down his cheek, ~when I left the best friend I ever had.~ 

T.K. walked down the long hallway as a tidal wave of memories sweep his mind. 

***** "Are you sure that it has to be this way?" Matt asked Izzy and Tai softly as he watched his little brother play with his best friend, "there isn't any other way?" 

"Positive, Matt. I talked with Gennai about it and he says that the digimon have to stay here and can't come with us to the Real World. Something to do about the balance of the universe," Izzy said with a firm nod of his head. 

"Okay..I guess I better tell T.K. then," Matt said with a sigh and began walking to T.K. 

"Matt...would you like me to tell him instead?" Tai asked seeing how much of a difficult time Matt is having. 

"Nah...don't worry about it. He's my little brother. I'll tell him myself besides you have your own worries," Matt said and shook his head toward the direction of Tai's little sister, Kari, who was talking to her digimon, Gatomon, innocently unaware that they'll be leaving one another soon. 

"Oh..yeah," Tai said with a grin and walked over to where Kari was, getting ready to tell her the same news that Matt was going to tell T.K. 

Matt stopped about eight feet away from T.K. and whispered to his best friend, Gabumon, "Gabumon, how do I tell them that we'll be leaving soon and they'll have to leave each other?" 

"Matt, I can't tell you but say it before we leave or else they won't have the time to say good bye," Gabumon's brotherly voice assured him. 

"I know, why do you think I'm trying to tell him now?" Matt snapped harshly but his face turned sorry after seeing Gabumon's hurt at his harsh words, "sorry, pal, it's just...I want to protect him from as much hurt as possible since mom and dad left me in charge of him. No kid should leave their best bud so soon, you know?" 

"Yes but you can't protect him from everything in the world, Matt. He'd growing up now. You just need to let him learn and live his life," Gabumon explained. 

"Yeah...I guess you're right. Thanks, pal," Matt said with a smile. 

"Don't mention it," Gabumon said and added, "now, let's go tell T.K." 

"Right," Matt turned to where his brother and Patamon were playing and yelled out to them, "Hey, T.K.! Come here, little bro! I need to tell you something important!" 

T.K was chasing after Patamon, who managed to grab his hat somehow and was teasing him with it and had flown up to a high branch to escape form T.K. He was beginning to climb up the tree when Matt yelled out to him. 

"Huh? Okay, Matt, be there in a second. Hey, Patamon..Matt wants to tell us something," T.K. shouted up to Patamon. 

"Ok," Patamon said and flew off the branch and placed T.K.'s hat back on him before sitting on his head. 

After doing this, T.K. walked over to where Matt and Gabumon was. 

"What is it, Matt?" T.K. asked curiously. 

"Well..its like this..." Matt began in a hushed, mumbled voice. 

"What? What's wrong?" T.K. asked again but more urgently after seeing his brother's abnormally hesitate voice pause when it usually is proud and knowing, always knowing how to say things in front of him. 

~What's the matter with you? Just tell him now...it's now or never~ Matt thought to himself but in the end, brought himself to begin, "T.K, the others found a way back to the Digiworld-" 

"Really? That's great! Patamon did you hear? I can't wait to go home! When we get there, I'm gonna show you all of my games and we'll have tons to do and maybe if we're good, mom will let us make chocolate chip cookies together," T.K. said excitedly to Patamon, ignoring the fact that he accidentally interrupted his brother. 

"What are chocolate chip cookies?" Patamon asked curiously. 

"Well..they're this food found in the Real World. They're really yummy. My mom makes them sometimes if I'm good. I can't wait to let you try it. Maybe we can-" T.K. explained to him. 

"T.K. I'm not done explaining. There's more," Matt said interrupting him. 

At their perplexed looks, Matt said slowly, "Gennai says that THEY, "looks at Patamon and Gabumon, "can't come with us the Real World if we go back." 

"What? Why can't they? They have to come with us!" T.K. said angrily, tears starting to flow down his cheeks. 

"I dunno, bro. Izzy just told me, a moment ago. All I know is when we go back, the digimon have to stay here," Matt said firmly. 

"Noooo! I'm not leaving Patamon! I'm not! He's coming with me no matter what!" T.K. yelled at his brother. 

"T.K...please understand. I asked them if there was any other way but they said that it has to be this way. I'm sorry," Matt said softly. 

The tears continued flowing down T.K's cheek after Matt said this and still as they embraced each other in a hug. Matt hugged T.K. tightly to comfort him and to ease his own personal pain because in the end, he'll have to leave Gabumon to return home. 

As Matt's own tears felt down his cheeks, he heard a loud clear voice cut through the forest's silence, "No! I won't leave Tai! Gatomon needs me like I need her!" 

He just held T.K. tighter. 

***** 

Tears went down his cheek as T.K. entered his room. The room was not very big but not very small at the same time. The walls were white and a big window allowed light through. The walls were adorned with various pictures of angels especially male angels and scattered around were drawings. The drawings were of either a yellow, white balloon shaped creature with yellow bat wings or a male angel with three pairs of white wings, a gray helmet that covered the eyes and top of his head and clothed in a blue tunic. In the corner of T.K.'s room was his bed, the sheets neatly folded over and against the wall his desk with more drawings of the angel man and the yellow flying creature on it but not yet completed or waiting to be posted on the wall. The floor had scattered on it various toys and books, which once were played with constantly but now, only occasionally. 

T.K. let out a sigh and closed the door behind. Then, collapsed onto his bed, causing most of his sheets to wrinkle and move with the impact of his body on it. He lay there lazily for a few brief moments before sitting up. He reached under the mattress to remove two objects he placed there away from his mother. One was silvery and looked metallic but weighed hardly anything. It even fit into his pocket. It's front showed the current time and looked to have no other purpose than that but T.K. knew better. He knew it was an object called the digivice, given to a certain few children in the area that allowed their digimon to digivolve to the next level. He eyed it sadly before turning to the second item. It was smaller than the digivice but was gold and silver of color. The top was angled like a triangle but its bottom was shaped like a rectangle with a small tag or object inside. The tag was small enough to fit inside the holder but big enough to see the symbol on it. The symbol was actually two with the top being a sun shaped symbol and the bottom like a giant ray of sunlight coming down from the sun in one large cape almost. To anyone who didn't go to the Digiworld, it symbolizes nothing but to T.K. it stood for everything. It stood for the hope, that T.K. was well known for. He eyed it a bit and let out another sigh before another memory entered his mind. 

****** 

"Man...I never seen T.K. like this. He's so quiet and sad. I'm beginning to wish that I never told him. I can't imagine how he'll be when we finally, do leave," Matt said quietly to Joe and Tai. Everyone had decided to camp for the night. 

The others had fallen asleep except for Matt, Tai and Joe, who was to be on guard first with Gomamon. They were sitting near the fire, whispering to not wake the others. 

"Yeah..I know how you feel. Kari was crying so much when I told her and she's been so quiet too lately," Tai said somberly to them and looked over his shoulder briefly to eye his little sister, who had fallen asleep a couple feet away next to her digi-counterpart Gatomon. 

"Listen, you guys," Joe said, pushing his glasses up from where they had slipped, "don't punish yourselves for something you can't stop, its like trying to uhhhh." 

"Stop Ogremon and Leomon from fighting one another?" Gomamon offered. 

"Yeah..like stopping Ogremon and Leomon from fighting one another...stopping Ogremon and Leomon from fighting one another?!" Joe asked Gomamon in disbelief. 

Gomamon shrugged and Joe mentally told himself that weird things were starting to be normal now but shook it off thinking that living in the Digiworld so long had made the weird normal and continued saying, "Okay..what Gomamon said, it's like stopping something that can't be stopped. They were going to find out eventually. Believe me, they'll thank you later." 

"You sound like Gabumon. I guess you're right. I'm going to sleep," Matt said with a grin and walked off to sleep next to Gabumon on the ground. 

Later the same night... 

*Snap* 

"Oops..stupid twig" 

"T.K?" 

"Yeah, Patamon?" T.K. asked and carefully tiptoed out of the camp. 

"Where are we going?" Patamon asked as he flew in the air as quietly as a creature with bat wings anyway could. 

T.K. sighed and turned to him, whispering, "I...don't know, pal. We just need to go." 

"Why?" Patamon asked again. 

"If we don't go then, we'll never see each other again, Patamon" T.K. said. 

"Oh," Patamon said, understanding now. 

"Can we go with you?" 

T.K. and Patamon turned to the speaker of the voice with disbelief. It was Kari with Gatomon next to her. Both were wide-awake and stood behind T.K. and Patamon. 

T.K. looked at Patamon, who just shrugged his shoulders and said finally, "Okay, you can come. Why do you want to come with us anyway? You do know that we probably won't come back, right?" 

"Yes, I know. I'm going for the same reason as you. I am not going to leave the Digiworld without Gatomon," Kari said. 

T.K. nodded with understanding and all four of them quietly walked from the camp together, leaving behind family and friends for two irreplaceable friends. 

CHAPTER TWO 

T.K. sat there on the bed thinking. Finally, he got up from his bed and putted the digivice and crest into his shorts pocket before leaving the room. His small footsteps softly sounded down the hallway, all the way to the kitchen, where he stopped at the phone there. Quickly, T.K. pushed over a stool next to the phone and got up on it. Before dialing, he listened for a minute to hear if his mom was coming into the room. When he heard quite clearly the theme song of a television show, he knew his mom adored and wouldn't leave till the ending credits rolled on, T.K. started dialing. 

*Brring* *Brring* 

"Hello?" a voice, T.K. immediately recognized as Tai's answered. 

"Hi, Tai. It's me, T.K. Can I talk with Kari?" T.K. said over the phone. 

"Sure," Tai replied and T.K. could hear him put the phone down and then say loudly, "Kari!" 

"It's T.K. He's on the phone." 

"Hello?" T.K. heard Kari's voice say. 

"Hey. How's it going?" T.K. asked. 

"Ok, I guess," Kari replied. 

"Listen, I just well..wanted..no...needed to talk with someone about it," T.K. explained or more accurately mumbled. 

"It?" Kari asked, not quite getting what T.K. was asking her. 

"You know, it" T.K. said trying his best to explain to her. 

"Ooh," Kari said and added after, "Okay, wait a minute, I'm going to get the cordless to use instead." 

"Okay." 

"Hello?" 

"Still here." 

"Good. So what about brought about you wanting to talk about it? Better yet...why me? Wouldn't Matt, your brother be a better choice?" 

"I don't know..." 

"You don't know why you want to talk about it?" 

"I mean, I don't know why I want to talk with you about it." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I suppose it would make sense for me to talk with Matt about it because he was there and he's my brother.." 

"But...?" 

"But he still thinks me as a kid. Me talking with him about it would only show that." 

"So? You are a kid. Just like me. We're eight.." 

"Nine, remember?" 

"Fine. I'm eight and a half and you're nine. We're supposed to be thought as kids." 

"..." 

"T.K.?" 

"I'm here." 

"Good. That only answers why you aren't talking with your bro over the phone. Not, why me?" 

*Sigh* "I'm not sure. I guess it is because you were there when the whole deal with us running away happened. Also, you're easier to talk to than the others are. You were as close to Gatomon as I was...am to Patamon" 

"Still am. Remember them?" 

"Yep. Remember what happened when we ran away?" 

"Yeah. Like I'll ever forget that." 

***** 

"Hey, I heard something from the bushed over there! I think someone's following us!" Kari pointed toward the bushes to the right of them. 

The four of them, Kari, T.K., Patamon and Gatomon had been traveling almost the entire night. Taking breaks occasionally to catch back their breaths. They were now, walking through a clearing in a forest. T.K. picked up a small stone nearby him and threw it into the bush. 

They watched and waited. Suddenly, a huge digimon jumped out angry. The digimon was as big as Metaldramon but instead of metal, it was of wood and resembled a plant more than anything. Its red eyes glowed darkly as it looked at the four of them, licking its lips with its purple tongue. It had branches instead of arms and legs but they were as big as tree. At the end of each of its two arms were claws that looked like it could cut through steel if it wanted to. "Arrgh! Who dares to throw a rock at Ferakmon? Who dares?" the breast yelled at them, very, very mad. 

T.K. stepped forward a bit, putting on a brave face, "I did. I'm sorry. Why were you following us?" 

The digimon yelled out in a monstrous tone, "because I like sneaking up on digimon and eating them!" 

Ferakmon started stepping forward to them, its jaws wide open. 

"Uh-Oh. Run for it!" T.K. yelled and they all ran away from Ferakmon. 

The four of them soon ran to a dead end with Ferakmon still running behind. 

"Aha! I got you! Vine Wrap!" Ferakmon yelled out his special attack and vines shoot out of his body and wrapped themselves around T.K. and Kari, the people closest to him. 

"Ahhhhh! Help me, Patamon!" T.K. yelled out in agony as he and Kari were brought closer and closer to Ferakmon's mouth. 

"Patamon digivolve to..Angemon!" 

"Gatomon digivolve to..Angewomon!" 

Suddenly in a flash of light, two angel-like figures stood before them. The male Angel held in his hands a yellow shaft while the woman held a bow. 

"Let go of them, now!" Angemon commanded to Ferakmon. 

"This will be your only chance to surrender!" Angewomon said after. 

"Never! These two will be a fitting appetizer! I'll make you two my main course!" Ferakmon said evilly and brought T.K. and Kari just two feet away from his jaws and coming closer. 

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon yelled as he shoot his fist forward, releasing a flow of energy from it. 

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon yelled as she shoots an arrow of her bow. 

"Noooo!" Ferakmon yelled as each of the attacks hit their mark on him. 

His body recoiled in pain as he released Kari and T.K. from his vines. 

"Fine. Have them. I've got other dinner plans anyways. Forest Return! See you later, kiddies!" Ferakmon said and disappeared in a flash of green light. 

"Angemon, thank you, I was so scared!" T.K. said and jumped into Angemon's arms tears down his cheeks. 

Angemon wordlessly held him and looked at Angewomon in shock as Kari hugged her too. 

CHAPTER THREE 

"T.K.? You there?" 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here. Just thinking about them." T.K. said, snapping back to reality from his flashback. 

"Oh. Listen, I have to go now. It's dinnertime." Kari explained over the phone. 

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll talk with you later. Bye, Kari." 

"Bye, T.K." 

T.K. heard her hang up and placed the phone back on the wall. He let out a sigh before pushing back the stool and walking back to his room. After he collapsed on his bed, he thought back to the talk he had with Angemon after Ferakmon disappeared. 

***** 

"T.K.?" Angemon asked after their dinner, whispering softly to not disturb Kari and Angewomon who were sleeping quietly five feet away. 

He and Angewomon had agreed to not digivolve back to their previous forms yet in case of an incident like earlier would happen again. 

"Yeah?" T.K. asked a bit sleepy but still awake, leaning next to him. 

"Why did you run away from the others? From Matt?" Angemon asked him seriously. 

"Well...they said that when we leave the Digiworld then, we have to leave you guys here. I don't want to leave you here so I'm staying here too!" T.K. explained wide-awake now. 

"T.K., I'm touched that you feel that way but remember, what do you think Matt is feeling right now? Or Tai?" 

"Well..I suppose Matt is feeling sad and Tai is probably worried..." 

"Yes. Why are they feeling that way?" 

"Probably because we left without telling them. Angemon, I didn't mean to make them that way but I didn't know what else to do! I don't wanna leave you!" 

"Shhhh, they're sleeping." Angemon motioned to Kari and Angewomon. 

"Oh." 

"T.K. what I'm trying to say is that there are other ways to do this then, running away." 

"Like what?" 

"Like umm...T.K. do you trust me?" 

"Sure, I do." 

"Then, believe me, there are other ways to everything. You can't just run away from your problems, both literally and figuratively." 

"Why not?" T.K. asked innocently. 

"Well...because then your problems will eventually, take over your life." 

"Oh." 

"Listen, do you remember your mom and dad?" 

"Sure, they are my parents." 

"How do you think they're feeling now with both you and Matt gone?" 

"Sad." 

"Yes, what do you think is the one thing to make them feel better?" 

"Umm..knowing that Matt and I will be back with them soon?" 

"Yes and what do you think they're feeling later, finding out that only one of their boys are coming back?" 

"Sadder. Angemon?" 

"Hmmm? You want me to go back home to them? I will if you tell me to." 

"..." 

"Angemon?" 

"T.K... I can't tell you what to do. Nobody can. Whether you want to go back or not. It is your choice. It's getting late now, go to sleep and think about it, Okay?" 

"Okay. What about you?" 

"I've got the first shift remember? I'll sleep later." 

"Oh. Angemon, can you sing me something?" 

"What?!" 

"Shhh...Kari and Angewomon are sleeping." 

"Why do you want me to sing you something?" 

"Well..my mom told me that angels have heavenly voices or something and I can't sleep. Please, Angemon? My mom sang to me sometimes especially when I was sick. It'll mean a lot to me. " 

"Oh. I guess I can but I don't know any good songs or lullabies to sing to you." 

"Well, make one up, of course." 

"Of course. How's this.. Don't cry--" 

"You have a nice voice, Angemon." 

"Thank you and are you listening or what?" 

"Oh. Just wanted to tell you that." 

"Shhhh, sleep and listen... 

Don't cry. Don't lose hope. Don't admit defeat. You are never alone Friends beside you night and day. Keep you company while I'm away. Friendship always keeps you safe until evil rears its head. I'll be back don't you fear when you need me near. I'll protect you to the end and sent the evil away. Shed your tears, my digidestined. Defeating evil, I am destined. Remember now, friends forever and ever we shall be. In your heart, I'll always be. In mine, you'll stay. 

Angemon finished the song and looked with pride that T.K. had after all fallen asleep. 

"He's right, you know." A voice as beautiful as his but more womanly said. 

Angemon looked up at Angewomon, who was sitting up slightly, five feet away. 

"Sorry about waking you. What do you mean when you say he's right?" 

"That you have a beautiful voice." Angewomon said and went back to sleep. Unable to see the slight blush that had rose in Angemon's cheeks. 

CHAPTER FOUR 

In the afternoon, the next day... 

"Oh, look! It's the ocean! The water looks so great! Can we stop here for a hour or two to play?" T.K. asked excitedly, pointing to the water. Kari nodded eagerly too. 

Angemon and Angewomon looked at one another, the four of them were walking since the morning and they did deserve a break to eat and get back energy. It was agreed that they would find a way back to the others as soon as possible. The beach was surrounded by trees with fruit and the sea had fish in it that didn't look it would be hard to catch. 

Angemon spoke after getting a nod from Angewomon, "Okay. Even though we'll be a little behind we can rest here. This place looks like a good place to get a break and eat so you two can go wander and explore a bit while Angewomon and I look for food. Stay together, okay?" 

"Okay!" They said simultaneously and started running toward the water, taking off their shoes and socks at the same time. 

"They didn't hear what I said did they?" Angemon asked Angewomon. 

"Nope." 

"Thought so. Let's get started." 

Someplace else, same time... 

"Come on, you guys, we have to find them!" Tai said to the others and yelled out, "Kari!" 

"Yeah. They could be hurt or something!" Matt agreed and yelled out, "T.K.!" 

"Matt! Tai! Slow down, I'm tired. We've been looking since this morning! I swear if I have blisters on my feet, I'll kill you both!" Mimi yelled to them. 

"I'll have to agree with her, guys. I'm getting tired. Let's take a break then, we'll continue with the search," Sora said. 

"No! We continue!" Tai and Matt said to her and continued looking. 

"Fine. You two go. We're taking a breather," Sora said and collapsed to the ground. All the others collapsed afterward next to her, excluding Matt, Tai, Agumon and Gabumon, who were still looking. 

"Tai, maybe we should do as Sora said, take a break and begin again later. I'm tired," Agumon said to him. 

Tai nodded in understand and said to his dedicated friend, "Matt, I agree. Let's stop for a break. We can't help them if we don't have any energy. Remember, if we don't have energy then, our digimon don't so they can't battle." 

"No, Tai, I'm not stopping till I find him. You can forget about your sibling for a couple of minutes but I can't. T.K.! T.K.!" Matt yelled. 

"It's not like that-" Tai explained. 

"Shhh," Matt said suddenly. 

"No, I am not going to Shhh-" Tai said indignantly. 

"I mean, listen! I hear, laughter," Matt said and put his finger to his mouth. 

"Oh," Tai said and listened quietly. Gabumon and Agumon joined in listening too. 

Indeed there was laughter, the youthful laughter of a girl and boy to be exact. Tai widened his eyes in recognition and looked at Matt, who nodded silently. They took off after the laughter with Agumon and Gabumon after them. It led them to a beach and T.K. and Kari, who were there, kicking water at each other. 

"T.K.!" 

"Kari!" 

T.K. and Kari looked up in surprise and ran toward their brothers, arms open. 

"Matt! I'm sorry I ran away!" 

"Me, too, Tai." 

"Its okay, bro. Just glad to have you back. Gabumon, get the others will you? Tell them, we found them," Matt said to him, who ran off to get the other kids. 

"Oh! Angemon and Angewomon would want to know that you found us!" T.K. said and ran off, yelling, "Angemon! Angewomon!" 

"Yes, T.K.?" Angemon asked dropping in from the sky. 

Angewomon appeared soon after. 

"It's Matt and Tai. They found us!" T.K. exclaimed happily to them. 

"That's great!" Angewomon said and hugged Kari. 

"Hey! Look it's the others!" T.K. suddenly shouted and pointed toward the figures walking forward to them. T.K. smiled as he thought of the others and briefly thought about calling them later to say hi. 

*Knock* *knock* 

"Come in." 

T.K.'s mother opened the door and walked into the room. She sat down on the edge of his bed and carried with her a tightly wrapped present. 

"Hey, little guy.." T.K.'s mother began saying to T.K. 

"Hey, mom," T.K. said. 

"Listen, I have some important news to tell you but first, here is something I received in the mail that was addressed to you. Why don't you open it?" T.K.'s mom asked. 

T.K. slowly opened the card on the top of the box and read what it said: 

Hi, T.K., 

I hope you get this present in time for your birthday (which, was one month). It's something quite popular with the guys here in America. It's great here by the way though I miss you all terribly. Especially them. Mom says that a day of shopping would make it all better but she doesn't understand that it will take more to make it go away though it did help. Well, bye for now. Say hi to the others for me. 

Lots of Love, Mimi 

"Well?" T.K.'s mom asked curiously. 

"It's from Mimi for my birthday. She says she misses me and the rest of the guys." 

"Oh, yes. Isn't she the one who moved to America with her folks last month?" 

"Yeah. That's her." 

"Why don't you open her nice present?" 

T.K. opened it slowly to reveal a box, which he opened to reveal a brand new basketball. 

"How nice a basketball." 

"Can I play with it outside?" T.K. asked. 

T.K.'s mom nodded and said, "sure but first, I've decided to move us to someplace else." 

"What? Why?" T.K. asked in shock. 

"So we can be closer to your brother and your friends on the other side of the city. Besides there will be other kids your age there I hear and you'll be able to play with your friend, Kari too," she said. 

"Oh. When will be moving?" 

"In a month or so. You okay with it, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah. Course I am. I'm going outside now, okay?" 

"Ok. Don't forget a jacket and don't stay out too long." 

"I know...and mom?" 

"Yes, T.K.?" 

"Thanks about earlier today." 

"For?" 

"Caring and letting me handle it myself." 

"No problem. That's what moms are for." 

"Bye," T.K said and walked down the hallway, whistling to himself a tune that he remembered being sung to him by his dearest friend. 

THE END 

Additional Author Stuff or couple of notes and stuff in the fan fiction that you might be wondering about: 

- Mimi moving? I made this slight reference to the fact to she does move as it is revealed in Season 2 of Digimon to America. 

- The basketball? T.K. is revealed also, in Season 2 that he is the star basketball player in his school when he's older. 

- T.K. moving? Yep. Also, something in Season 2, he moves later to another apartment complex, where the new Digidestined lived, all around his age. 

- T.K. and Kari?! In Season 2, they're closer friends than ever, which make sense since they're the same age so I'm making a slight reference that they're close friends now. Though it has to do also to the fact, Kari is my second favorite digidestined. 

- The song/poem, my own creation entirely. Just something that makes the story a bit sweeter. Don't use it please. Ask first. 


End file.
